


picnic  with  tiny  snails

by makdori



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chan finds it cute, First Kiss, It's very evident i love boochan, Seungkwan Hates snails., chan calls seungkwan cute on accident, i'm in love with seungkwan, idk - Freeform, like this is very soft i swear, soft, they're gay. very gay., wtf. gay little boochan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makdori/pseuds/makdori
Summary: seungkwan  puts  his  tongue  out  once  chan  stops  teasing  him  about  his  dislike  for  snails."do  you  think  this  is  funny  chan?"  he  pouts  and  looks  away."no  actually,  i  find  it  cute  hyung."  chan  laughs  as  he  puts  the  snail  away,  thinking  how  seungkwan  looked  very  adorable  pouting.seungkwan  huffs  and  eats  a  slice  of  the  cake.  but  he  pauses."did  you  just  say  i  was  cute?"
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	picnic  with  tiny  snails

**Author's Note:**

> based on this tweet by [@conceptsbot](https://twitter.com/conceptsbot/status/1321250426386350082?s=20) thank you for the idea bot also set around left & right era a few weeks after it was announced seungkwan's foot was injured
> 
> content / trigger warning 
> 
> \- snails  
> \- food
> 
> all of this will be double spaced and be in lowercase, not grammar / spelled checked.
> 
> enjoy!

"chan-ah, how more 'til we get there?" seungkwan pants out, hinting he's already tired, wanting to just sit down.

"almost there hyung. i cleared both of our schedules for this. please endure it a little more." he sighs in defeat. 

_i can feel this picnic date already_ _failing._ he thinks.

he brushes the leaves and reveals a beautiful garden, you'd be greeted with flora and fauna once you enter.

seungkwan feels the clean air brush past him.

"dino, did you find this place by yourself?" he marvels at the place.

"i did, when i felt sad i'd stay here." he explains while setting up the picnic.

seungkwan looks at the younger and smiles softly. 

chan sees and waves his hand. "hello? am i that cute?"

seungkwan rolls his eyes looks at the flowers instead. "no."

"liar! now sit down because i prepared sweets to eat!" he gestures to the seat in front of him for seungkwan to sit on.

seungkwan hisses in pain as he sits down while looking for a good position to eat in.

"ah, hyung not like that!" chan stands up and helps the red-head to a more comfortable position for his foot to easily breathe in.

seungkwan smiles and looks up at him. "thanks."

"now, dig in hyung! i bought this for you." he says as he goes back to his seat.

seungkwan smiles even wider and looks around the selection of food. he takes a slice of the vanilla cake that was dressed in white frosting with a sliced strawberry on top.

chan takes the chocolate cake and eats it.

"so, why did you take me on this trip chan?" he asks while munching on the cake.

"you seemed unhappy while we were practicing and you were just sitting there." he says.

the older puts down the cake. "i was."

chan looked concerned. "you were?"

seungkwan nods. he explains how sad he was, thinking how he might be bringing down the team.

while that happens, chan finds a snail and places it near seungkwan.

as seungkwan rants out, he feels a slimy creature on his leg.

he looks down, and he yells.

 _why does he sound better even if he's scared_ _shitless?_ chan thinks.

the snail flies, but chan catches it so the snail's life is spared. _barely._

"dumbass! why did you do that chan!" seungkwan is almost tearing up. 

chan still has the snail in his hand. the brunette has a devilish idea, but seungkwan is having none of it. 

"chan i swear to god-" and the snail flies toward seungkwan's hand. the red-head nearly _faints_ but he flicks the snail away.

"alright i'll stop. this snail looks like it's about to die." chan smiles and puts the snail away.

seungkwan puts his tongue out once chan lets go of the snail.

"do you think this is funny chan?" he pouts and looks away.

"no actually, i find it cute hyung." chan laughs as he puts the snail away, thinking how seungkwan looked very adorable pouting.

seungkwan huffs and eats a slice of the cake. but he pauses.

"did you just say i was cute?"

chan stops.

"no i didn't!" he protests.

"you did!" seungkwan laughs.

with this playful banter going back and forth, chan finally admits it.

"i like you. and yes. i said you're cute." chan's beet red now. seungkwan will tease him forever now.

"dino. you like me?" he pauses and thinks.

"i'velikedyousinceweweretraineesandicouldn'tbringmyselftosayitbecauseithoughtyou'dteasemeforeverbuti'vemusteredupthecoura-" seungkwan kisses him.

the kiss is slow, it's not like those fast-paced kisses, hungrily wanting their affection. this kiss was soft, seungkwan wants chan to fully feel this kiss. 

chan felt like flying. _the_ boo seungkwan kissing him? with those soft lips of his? 

seungkwan felt chan melting into the kiss so he holds his back for support.

but seungkwan pulls away first, incredibly breathless, skin turned red, almost matching his faded red hair. 

_seungkwan looked hot._

"chan-ah. i don't care how long you've liked me, i'm in love with you too." 

chan looked shocked. "you do?" 

seungkwan nods with a smile.

 _he's so cute._ chan thinks.

"yes. i do."

seungkwan lies down with chan on the grassy field, and they stay like that for hours. 

"it's getting dark, we should probably go back to the dorms." seungkwan says.

they fix up and walk home. thankfully, the place was quite near to the dorms.

"i guess you can say that snail helped us." chan says as he unlocks the door.

seungkwan rolls his eyes and goes inside.

"where did you guys go?" soonyoung asks.

"on a date." seungkwan flatly replies and goes in the bathroom.

chan shrugs and places the sweets they forgot to eat on the table. "hyung and i forgot to finish these, you guys can have it."

chan lies down on his bed and giggles softly.

_he's dating THE boo seungkwan._

**Author's Note:**

> my first boochan fic <3 i miss them A LOT.they havent posted together in a while pls i'm gonna cry T-T hope you enjoyed this tiny fic i made !! 
> 
> @dinobsk on twitter


End file.
